Eularbian Commonwealth
The''' Commonwealth of Eularbia', commonly referred to as simply the' Eularbian Commonwealth''' or simply Eularbia (a portmanteau of Eul'um'ia and H'arbi'tros), was a union between Harbitros and Eulumia, beginning in 1794. Eularbia is considered to be one of the most important entities to have existed on Junope throughout all of history, as countless innovations in technology, science, medicine, and philosophy came about because of its existence. The Commonwealth existed for over 100 years, collapsing in 1919 when Harbitros and Eulumia diverged back into their original nationstates, after communism swept across Isteroxe. Convergence The convergence of Eulumia and Harbitros took place in 1794, nearly 30 years after Harbitros was founded by Theoavarist pigrims. The union between the two sovereign nations came about through agreements from both sides. In 1777, Harbian merchants arrived at a Eulumian port, and offered many new items, such as firearms, exotic foods and plants, foreign animals, new materials and minerals, and cultural objects and attire. The Eulumians were enamored by the Harbians' imports and led them to the Eulumian capital city of Versienna. After several days of discussion and meetings with the foreigners, the Eulumian leaders traded for the imports and sent them back to Harbitros with many Eulumian things. For the next three years, Harbians and Eulumians imported and exported, when the leaders of Eulumia sent ambassadors to Harbitros' capital, Ostlyn, to discuss the possibility of Harbitros joining Eulumia. The ambassadors returned with a compromise: Harbitros and Eulumia converge into a single nationstate, where both kept semi-autonomy, but both acted as one sovereign entity. The Eulumians happily agreed and soon word made its way to Harbitros, where it was met with applause and joy. Advancements Many advancements and innovations came about from Eularbia. Steam power was discovered by a Eularbian Theoavarist named Peter DeJero, railcars and steam locomotives were invented as faster modes of transportation, new ranged weaponry was developed and perfected, airships and metalclad warships were constructed and built en masse, and many more advancements, discoveries, and creations instantaneously changed the world and how it worked. In the 1880s, faster modes of transportations, cars and motor vehicles, became publically accessible, and shaped the construction of roads and city-structures. Medicine was created by scientists to treat previously incurable ailments and diseases. The Eularbian Frontier : Main Article: Eularbian Frontier In the mid-1800s, large traces of gold and silver were discovered in the Grand Winsch Desert, located on western Avarice. The discovery sparked global interest in moving to Eularbian Harbitros at hopes of striking rich. The international flow raised the populations of the Commonwealth, and increased its cultural and ethnic diversity. Many towns and mines sprung up across the desert, and a counterculture of anarchy and vigilantism arose in the absence of Eularbian authority. Outlaws and criminals were also attracted to the lack of government in the large arid regions, and began to compose gangs and terrorized denizens of the west. The cultural period of the Frontier ended in the late 1920s, nearly a decade after Eularbia diverged back into its predecessors, when disorder had been quelled by the newly reinstated Harbian Corporatocracy. Divergence A subversive ideology known as communism swept across Isteroxe in the early 1900s, and inevitably reached the Eularbian population on the continent. Though the majority of Eulumian-Eularbians enjoyed and reveled in their comfortable lives, some of the more powerful Eulumian personalities favoured the philosophy. By the late 1910s, the Eulumian half of the Eularbian Commonwealth's administration began to slip into pro-communist support. By 1919, Eulumia had pledged allegience to communism, which immediately caused Harbitros to secede from Eularbia, effectively diverging the two nations back into separate, sovereign entities. The chaos that arose from the swift withdrawal caused Harbitros' economy to enter a depression, but a conglomerate of corporations led by Virgil Ekaj took control of Harbitros, establishing a Corporatocracy. The new regime then ceased all foreign interaction and officially announced that Harbitros was isolationist. The nation's economy and society healed over the course of twenty years, and it exited isolation. During Harbitros' hardships, Eulumia had reformed into Soviette Eulumia, which imposed totalitarian and communist rule over its populace. Category:Nations Category:Avarice Category:Defunct Category:Isteroxe